


3 Alarm Fire

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fire, M/M, Secret Lovers, but not really secret, but you really don't know until the end, sorry for the spoilers in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: A 3 alarm fire puts Buck and Eddie in danger.





	3 Alarm Fire

**Author's Note:**

> My frist fic in over a year. In a new fandom/ship no less. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine yadda, yadda, yadda.
> 
> I really don't know what happens during a fire, but like I assume this is kind of what happens. Please don't hate me if I got some of it wrong.

The call comes in at two in the afternoon. There’s a building on the outskirts of downtown that’s up in flames. Some apartment complex is up in flames. 3 alarm fire. All hands on deck.

The engine comes to a stop and Captain Nash starts yelling out orders, “Chem, Hen start finding out what’s going with medical. If they need help getting people out go with them. Diaz and Buck suit up, we’re going in! Nothing crazy today. We don’t know how many people are still inside nor do we know how much longer this building will stand. There’s a lot of people around so make sure you check in if there’s anything that may look unsafe. I don’t want to go home without any of you.”

The team nods and starts to head off to their assignments.

“Ready for the big time?” Buck jokes with Eddie. Over the weeks and months they’ve been working together they’ve gotten closer. They’re the number one team to go into a dangerous situation. 

“This isn’t my first fire, Buck,” Eddie replies. They’ve been to a number of fires over the course of their time together, but this one is the biggest one yet.

“Buck, I want you and Diaz to go to the fourth floor and start knocking on doors. The fire hasn’t reached the floor yet, but from what the other captain told me it’s only a matter of time. Make sure to stay together and if you get seperated call on the radio ASAP. Got it?” Captain Nash tells the two men.

Buck nods and Eddie replies with a simple, “Yes.”

They go off to the front of the building where there’s two hoses spraying the flames that are coming from the windows. There’s a couple of other LAFD members coming out, coughing, but no residents of the building with them.

“We haven’t found anyone in five minutes,” a random firefighter says as he walks past Buck and Eddie, “We don’t know if there’s anyone still in there.”

Buck nods, “We’re going to the fourth floor. Anyone up there yet?” 

“I don’t know. I was on the second trying to get flames, but it’s wasn’t any use,” the guy replies. 

“Buck let’s go,” Eddies says and starts walking into the building. He doesn’t look back to see if Buck is following.

Buck pats the other fireman on his shoulder before jogging after Eddie. They find the stairs quickly and start walking up them. There’s a hose line going up the stairs to their side and when they reach the second floor they see two other firefighters with it spraying at the flames. They look like they’re making progress.

Eddie and Buck don’t stop until they get up to the fourth floor. They start banging on the doors, “LA fire department, open up!”

They don’t get any replies and keep going down the line of doors. Halfway down the door opens for Buck and two kids are standing there. The younger with tears in his eyes.

“Are you hurt?” Buck asks the two kids.

The older replies, “No, but we didn’t know what to do. Our mom went to the store.”

“It’s ok. My friend Eddie and I are here to help you. Can you tell me your names?” Buck asks.

“I’m Linda and this is Miguel,” the girl replies.

“I’m Buck. I’m here to help you,” Buck says back, “Eddie I found some kids!”

Eddie turns from where he is still banging on the door in front of him and walks over to them. Buck picks up Miguel who starts crying harder, while Eddie takes Linda by the hand. They walk quickly back to the stairs when they hear the captain's voice through their walkies, “We’re taking everyone out. The building isn’t stable. Get out now!”

The two men start walking quicker with Linda and Miguel in tow. They reach the next floor quickly when a woman comes to the stairwell, “Help me please. I can’t walk well and no one’s come to help me.”

Eddie looks at Buck and without a word they have a whole conversation. Buck moves to pick up Linda as well and Eddie turns to the woman, “I’m Eddie Diaz, I’ll help you.”

Buck gets down the stairs before he sees where Eddie and the woman are and he makes it out the door with the two children when the captain’s voice rings out, “I need a headcount. Chem.”

“I’m here, Cap.”

“Hen?”

“I’m good.”

“Buck?”

“I’m here.”

“Diaz?”

There’s no reply.

“Diaz. Come in,” Captain Nash says again.

Again there is no reply.

“This is Captain Nash calling for Eddie Diaz. Can you hear me?”

Buck quickly passes Linda and her brother off to the paramedics and rushes over to where his captain is standing.

“Cap! Eddie was helping a woman out of the building. We seperated so I could get the two kids we found out,” Buck explains, “I can go back in to find him.”

“No, Buck, they deemed the building to dangerous to go into. We had to get everyone out,” Bobby replies.

“But, Captain-”

Bobby cuts him off “I said no Buckley! It’s not safe. Not for any of us.”

Buck looks at the building and sees the flames are bigger than before. They’re coming from almost every floor now. The water only goes so high and there’s only so many hoses to go around.

“Go help Chem and Hen,” Bobby says, “We’ll find him.”

Buck only nods and starts to take off some of this uniform so he can help the others out. He finds Linda and Miguel sitting with a paramedic and goes to sit by them.

“How are you?” Buck asks.

Linda looks like she’s about to cry, “I just want my mom.”

Buck puts his arm around her and he starts to cry, “She’ll be back soon. I’m sure of it.”

Miguel crawls into Buck’s lap and cries as well. He stays where he is to comfort the two children.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been but he sees a woman running around, frantic, shouting, “My children. Where are my kids?!”

Linda’s head pops up and looks to see where the voice is coming from, “Mama! Mommy!”

The woman turns to her and she rushes over, “Aye, Linda, Miguel, I’m so sorry. My babies.”

The two children move over to the woman and she wraps her arms around them. She kisses them and hushes them with her words. Buck watches the scene and thanks God that at least someone is safe. He still hasn’t heard from Eddie and it’s concerning.

He walks over to his captain who’s currently talking to another captain from one of the other squads there.

“The fire’s almost contain. When it is we can check to make sure the structure’s safe enough for us to in to find any missing persons,” the other captain tells Bobby.

“Captain,” Buck interrupts, “Have you heard from Diaz yet?”

Bobby sighs, “We haven’t been able to make contact. Once we get the okay to go in we’ll look for him. Where did you leave him?”

“Third floor. There was this lady who found us. Said no one came to get her. I took the kids so he could help her,” Buck explains.

“Ok...ok that gives us a place to start,” Bobby looks Buck right in the eye, “We’ll find them.”

Buck can only nod.

“Go find Chem and Hen, they’ll probably need some help,” Bobby says.

Buck walks off in search of his other team members. He finds them helping out the woman that Eddie was with. He runs over to them, “Hey you were with my friend. Where is he?”

The woman looks up at Buck and smiles, “He went to save my cat, Darius.”

Buck panics, “He what?! What do you mean he went to save your cat? Do you even know how serious this fire is?!”

“Buck that’s enough!” Chem yells at the younger the man.

“A fucking cat!” Buck yells.

“He’ll be fine. His radio probably just got disconnected,” Chem calmly says to Buck. He puts his hands on Buck’s shoulders to ground him, “It’s Diaz. You know he’ll be fine.”

Buck nods, but his eyes start to well, “I can’t lose him.”

Chem sighs, “You’re not going to.”

Just then some yells out, “Hey we some help over here! It’s one of yours!”

Buck looks up and sees a few other firefighters rushing over so he follows. When he gets close he sees it’s Eddie. He’s his gear still on and he’s coughing, but he’s alive.

“Eddie!” Buck yells and rushes to the man, “You stupid idiot.”

Eddie gives him a weak smile, “It was nothing.”

Buck pulls him into a hug and talks into his ear, “I thought I lost you. I wouldn’t hear the end of it from the others if I did.”

Eddie’s arms make their way around Buck, “Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Buck chuckles and pulls away to give him a quick once over. No marks or burns showing which is a good sign.

“Let me check him out,” Hen’s voice says from behind them.

Buck steps barely over for the woman but she doesn’t say a word as she checks Eddie’s vitals and his breathing.

“You’ll need to go to the hospital to be safe,” Hen says when she’s done, “The smoke you inhaled isn’t good for you and your lungs sound little off.”

Eddie nods, “I figured. How’s Mrs. Rodriguez doing?”

“She’s fine. Grateful her cat was found,” Hen replies.

Eddie coughs with a smile, “Thank God.”

=============

At the hospital Eddie is checked by a doctor who clears him to go home, but it’ll take a while before he can be discharged. Buck offers to stay and Eddie doesn’t complain.

“You really scared me today,” Buck says once they’re alone.

Eddie looks up at him from where he’s buttoning up his shirt, “Yeah?”

“Cap said that we weren’t allowed back in and when you didn’t answer I thought you were hurt. They wouldn’t let me back in to find you,” Buck explains.

Eddie walks over to the other man, “I’m fine. Just little smoke. Nothing that won’t be gone by morning.” He takes Buck into his arms and Buck hugs him back.

“I was so scared,” Buck mutters into the other man’s shoulder and holds him tighter, “I thought you weren’t going to survive. I thought you were gone forever and I couldn’t stop thinking about how my life is so fucked up already and how I couldn’t lose you too and-”

Eddie shushes him, “I’m fine, babe, I’m fine. I just was trying to be the hero. I shouldn’t have gone back in for the cat, but I couldn’t say no to a little old lady.”

Buck sniffs and pulls back to look Eddie in the eyes. He looks tired, but Buck is about to cry from relief, “I love you.”

Eddie smiles, “I love you, too.”

Buck smiles back.

“Who knew a near death experience would finally get you to confess your love for me,” Eddie jokes.

Buck pushes at him, “I hate you.”

Eddie laughs, “Come on, babe...”

Buck looks at him and can’t help but smile. He takes the man in his arms and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this story even make sense? Cause I totally was going to write this differently but this is what came out when I started to write it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. And hopefully I'll find more time to write for this ship again because we need more Buck/Eddie! Is the ship name beddie? buddie? I have no clue lol


End file.
